Hang With Me
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: AU college - Nerd!Blaine meets Kurt online while he is studying at NYADA, Kurt is in LA studying at AMDA. Despite the distance they start up a friendship that could lead to so much more but can their love survive with over a thousand miles distance between them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guys! I'm starting several stories but not sure which ones to abandon or develop. I only have time to develop one of them into a multi-chapter so I'll let you decide! The most popular story will be written a chapter a week. I will develop each one if people are interested, it just might take a while. 60 hours a week teaching gets a little tiring!

**Note for this story**: This is from a prompt by the awesome sararye again on tumblr and the post is number: 32462474145.

**Note for this chapter**: When the boys speak online Kurt is in italics and Blaine is in bold italics.

* * *

Blaine had made it. The bright lights, the magnificent tall buildings of Time Square, the looming posters of the brightest stars on Broadway – one day his face would be gracing one of those posters and he would show his parents and all the people back home who had doubted him or thought his dream was unrealistic. He was a dreamer, he knew, but he dreamt big only because he was so desperate to get out and begin his life.

It had been easier than he thought getting into NYADA, the opinion of his peers so decidedly noncommittal when it came to his singing ability, he had really started to believe he was only slightly above average. His glee club were small, barely enough to enter competitions and their small town mentality had him desperate to leave, even if he had to claw his way out. He would make it, he promised himself, he would make it.

New York though was definitely lonelier than he had expected. Despite the fact he shared a dorm room with someone that had a girlfriend back home, their conversations whispered and hushed behind the pathetic divide Blaine had purchased, Blaine actually wished he would spend more time with him. His roommate seemed to have all the friends he needed and although he was cordial to Blaine, even on some occasions friendly, he rarely invited Blaine out with his friends. Unintentionally Blaine gave the impression, with his many books and love of his computer, that he was uninterested in making friends and always preferred his own company. Brad, his roommate, had waxed lyrical about his girlfriend's amazing body one evening until Blaine had quietly mentioned he was gay. That had caused a switch in Brad's behaviour too. Though it seemed unconsciously done, he had clearly decided Blaine was not 'one of the guys' and would therefore rather spend time alone.

He tried to go out, he really did. There were more gay bars than Blaine had ever dreamt of here in New York, but he felt a bit seedy and with his oversized glasses and curly dark hair he stood out for all the wrong reasons. And besides, there was reading to do for his NYADA classes, songs to learn and dance routines to perfect. If he concentrated on making his dream a reality, he wouldn't really miss the company, he was sure.

But weeks went by and he felt the loneliness creep under his skin when he was surrounded by crowds of students where people had quickly met like-minded friends and formed bonds. He tried to join a few clubs but his small town high school had not really prepared him for the mass of people and sycophantic behaviour. He'd rather chat online and find friends that understood.

Loneliness and crippling shyness often made him nervous in public situations but online he could be who he wanted to be, share his secrets and fears to some unknown and be able to eloquently explain himself without fear of ridicule. It was a safe place where if someone rejected him in any way he could press delete or unfollow. He could have amazing intellectual debates with people his age from all over the world about the merits of Katy Perry and Pink as artists with flair, could discuss the pros and cons of setting up life in a lighthouse or argue about gay rights with people that were interested. If he was honest, he lived for the hour or so each evening he went online to chat to his friends: people he had never met and who had no idea what he looked like.

He logged on that night, his roommate out with friends as usual, Blaine already in his monogrammed pyjamas and updating his profile, keeping his interests current. He noticed that someone had viewed it recently and left a comment on a picture he had reblogged of Christian Bale and Tom Hardy and he instantly smiled.

_What handsome chaps!_

Blaine instantly clicked on the profile to find it was a guy called Kurt who lived in LA and was a freshman at AMDA and studying musical theatre. There was no profile pic, only a gif of Lady Gaga in her infamous meat dress but he decided to press 'follow' and see where it took him.

* * *

What followed was casual. Blaine or Kurt would reblog romantic photos of places around the world as well as inspirational quotes and the occasional comment would be appear if a hot guy appeared on either of their dashboards. It transpired that Kurt was gay and admired Tom Hardy but didn't really understand Blaine's obsession when he had Christian Bale in similar photos. They loled and added smileys, getting to know a little bit more about the other but it took a casual comment on a reblog that made their friendship just that little bit closer.

Kurt had posted a collection of pictures entitled 'sailor sweethearts' which had old black and white photos taken over a span of several years. All of the different sailors were couples in different poses of relaxation and sweetness. Some were hugging or kissing, looking so beyond happy that Blaine immediately smiled when he saw the pictures. One sailor was lifting up his male sweetheart and laughing towards the camera. Despite the fact that their relationships were outlawed at the time and a love like theirs frowned upon, all the couples looked happy and so in love. Blaine left a comment without hesitation:

_**These photos are so sweet. I wish I had a love like this. Thanks for sharing :)**_

Kurt received the comment, being online at the time, and smiled sadly. He wanted that too. He'd looked up Blaine quite a while ago and had found out that he was studying at NYADA and was his age.

_I love these pictures. I wish the same and I'm glad that even if it's slowly we're getting the same rights as everyone else._

Kurt hoped that Blaine wouldn't mind the assumption he was gay too but after all the comments and lusting after Tom Hardy, how could he not? Blaine didn't seem to mind:

_**Exactly! I think it's outrageous that it's taken so long but these pictures warm the heart a little. They show that nothing can stop a love that's strong. **_

Kurt smiled again. He took a chance and did what he had wanted to do for quite a while. He loaded the chat app and started a conversation with Blaine:

_Hi, it's Kurt. I hope you don't mind I thought it might be easier to chat on here rather than through comments on the pictures. _

_**Hi Kurt! No I think it's a great idea. I saw on your profile that you study at AMDA? I'm at NYADA and I think we do similar courses?**_

_Yeah I'm at AMDA and study musical theatre. Is NYADA just as hard work as AMDA?! I feel like I'm always singing and acting here!_

_**Yeah it's hard here too but I love it! I love singing and acting a part and music just speaks to me above everything else. Do you want to end up on Broadway?**_

_I'd love to end up on Broadway! I probably chose the wrong college for that, you seem like you'd have more chance to audition for roles while you study? _

_**Yeah I do but I haven't so far. I think I'll wait until next year when I know a bit more. Have you auditioned for anything yet?**_

_No not yet. There are more opportunities for TV and film here and at least I'm close to my dad. _

_**Does he live in LA too?**_

_Yeah not too far from me which is really good. He was ill last year when I started to apply and I didn't want to be so far away from him in New York though I really wanted to apply to NYADA. It seems a great place to learn our craft._

_**It is, I do love it. I love looking up at all the posters and buildings in Times Square and hoping and wishing for the future but it gets a little lonely here. Is your dad better now?**_

_Yeah much better. He had cancer but is in remission now. The treatment worked. He had a heart attack a couple of years ago and I couldn't bear the thought that I might lose him. I couldn't be away from him. _

_**You're a really good son. Do you have any brothers or sisters?**_

_No, just a step-brother when my dad re-married._

Blaine wanted to ask where Kurt's mum was but hesitated, thinking it was too personal. In the end Kurt told him.

_My mum died when I was eight._

Blaine paused for the longest time, not knowing what to write and he left it so long that Kurt became worried.

_Blaine?_

_**Sorry I was thinking. I'm really sorry to hear about your mum Kurt.**_

_Thanks._

_I mean it was a long time ago and I try to surround myself in memories so I don't forget how perfect and beautiful she was but it's sometimes hard._

_**I can only imagine. **_

_I have to go now, Rachel, my roommate, is calling me for dinner. Chat tomorrow?_

_**That'll be great! Same time, same place.**_

"Why do you have such a smile on your face?" Rachel asked as soon as Kurt entered the kitchen to take his plate.

"No reason really, I was just chatting online."

"Oh," Rachel said knowingly and smiled.

"Nothing like that," Kurt said, sitting down at the table and starting his meal. "I don't even know what he looks like. This tastes amazing by the way. Thanks for cooking."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She'd let Kurt eat in peace this time and ask him more about this mysterious guy another time.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! I'm starting several stories and probably only have time to develop one of them so if this is popular it could be this one!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I promised I would continue all three eventually and I find myself with a little more time this week (school holidays!) so here it is! Hope people might still read it – let me know if it's rubbish… or good ;)

_**Blaine**_ and _Kurt_

**Warning**: I deal with Finn's death in this chapter, in a similar way to the episode, but it's there nonetheless.

* * *

Daily conversations between them were light and airy, full of crush conversations and moaning about workload. They compared song choices for performances they were to give or assignments planned and written together. They discovered a mutual love of Disney as well as musical theatre, hence their college courses, and Blaine found himself looking forward to his daily time chatting with Kurt online. It wasn't unusual for Blaine to reblog Kurt's posts or vice versa: pictures or gifs of artistic places or images, Vogue spreads and famous crushes and although it was nothing strange for Blaine to talk to people online, Kurt was the only one he chatted with regularly. Until one day it stopped.

* * *

There was only one time during the day that Blaine would remove his glasses apart from bedtime: singing class. He would sing whatever had been rehearsed with the group then when asked to prepare solos he would stand, see the hazy shapes of the people before him and sing for all he was worth. It didn't matter what their expressions were, it didn't matter what they did, he would sing like there was no tomorrow.

So he sang, glasses off, sat by the piano and played without noticing how his small audience reacted.

They clapped as soon as he was finished, his glasses back on. They looked a little awe-struck but one or two looked at him with suspicion as if he might be the competition to beat. He smiled sweetly and took his seat to wait for the next performance.

He hadn't heard from Kurt for nearly two weeks, had seen no comments on his blog and he hadn't posted anything. Blaine had left it, not tried too hard for contact but he wondered if he was ok, if Blaine had said anything to offend him or if he needed some kind of help. Blaine knew he was more likely to be overworked but Kurt had always made time for Blaine in the evening, knowing how important online friendship was to him and never wanting to disappoint.

He logged on that evening and found that Kurt had reblogged his collection of gifs of rain that he had posted a couple of days ago. Kurt had left a simple comment:

_These are beautiful. I think unfortunately I feel the rain, I'm not just wet. _

Blaine immediately recognised the Bob Marley quote and went to online chat.

_**Hi Kurt, hope you're ok? **_

_Hi Blaine, I've been better but thanks for asking._

_**What's wrong? Anything I can help you with?**_

_Not really, I lost someone really important to me a couple of weeks ago and not sure how I'm going to live without them. They were blood but not blood. _

_**Finn?**_

_Did you hear?_

_**No but I guessed when you said about blood but not blood. **_

_He died and I don't really know how life goes on. It does of course and I'm back to classes and singing and dancing but it's all a bit grey and meaningless. _

_**I'm so sorry Kurt, I really am. I know that's empty…**_

_No it's not empty, I appreciate it._

_Rachel, my roommate, has found it hardest. She was his girlfriend and nothing can bring him back. I feel so useless._

_**Sometimes just being there for a person can help, just listening, just holding tight. **_

_Yeah, I know you're right but I wish I could take away all the pain. My high school music teacher is holding a memorial next week, so I'll be going home again. _

_**Will you sing for him?**_

_I don't know if I can but I'll sing with the others. Music has a strange way of uniting people and helping you to feel and express yourself when there are no words._

_**Rain is like that too.**_

_I like your gifs of the rain. It really is beautiful – rain, I mean._

_**Yeah I like just standing in it, letting it wash over me, make me so wet that I start to shiver but then standing under a hot shower afterwards makes it all better. Cups of tea and autumn leaves are perfect too.**_

_Where have you been all my life Blaine?!_

_**In a small town in Ohio then New York?**_

_Yes that's where you've been… I think I need to sleep. I haven't slept in so long._

_**You can try to sleep now?**_

_Yeah I'm in bed already, such an old man in my pyjamas!_

_**Same here! College is tiring!**_

_What's your day been like?_

_**The usual. I sang in class and had to act out a traumatic experience. **_

_What did you sing? I'd like to hear you sing._

_**Well you can if you like *shrugs***_

_Don't *shrug* at me Blaine! How could I hear you sing?_

_**I have a webcam but I could turn the camera part away so you just hear the sound?**_

_You don't want me to see your face?_

_**No it's not that, it's just a bit weird now. I hardly know you.**_

_I know I keep forgetting that... The webcam idea sounds good though. _

_**Ok let me set it up…**_

_**Right all ready… I'll just sing what I sang earlier, hope it's ok…**_

_I'm sure it will be, you got into NYADA after all._

_**Hard to know, maybe if I'd skim the stone,**_

_**Walk a different way back home, it would all make sense.**_

_**Or shut my eyes, could lose myself in teenage lies.**_

_**If I fell in love a thousand times, would it all make sense?**_

_**Cause I've been feeling pretty small,**_

_**Sometimes feel like I'm slipping down walls**_

_**And every line I ever get a hold it seems to break.**_

_**Called you up and I could tell you just how much,**_

_**No, maybe I'll just get drunk and it will all make sense.**_

_**Or if I weren't so nice, I'd convince my friends that you aren't right**_

_**I could promise you my heart don't cry, but would it all make sense?**_

_**Cause I, I've been feeling pretty small,**_

_**Sometimes feel like I'm slipping down walls**_

_**And every line I ever get a hold it seems to break.**_

_**Oh I, I've been feeling pretty small,**_

_**Sometimes feel like I'm slipping down walls**_

_**And every line I ever get a hold it seems to **__**break.**_

_**Kurt?**_

_That was beautiful_

_**Thank you**_

_You sang that in class?_

_**Yeah, today. It's my favourite class and it's the only time I can really feel alive. I love that song and today just felt like that kind of song.**_

_I know what you mean. It reminds me of rain._

_**Me too.**_

_I feel sleepy now, thanks Blaine._

_**You're welcome Kurt. Speak soon?**_

_Yeah… speak soon x_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it's so short, hopefully it will be longer next time. The rain gif I mention is already on my tumblr. Now I have four WIPs I will update in order, hopefully once a week. Thanks for reading :)

**Song/people quoted**:

'Sense' by Tom Odell

"Some people feel the rain, others just get wet" by Bob Marley.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: _**Blaine**_ and _Kurt_

All the photos I use are on my tumblr and belong to James Maher. Yogurt the pirate dog is an instagram account!

* * *

Kurt never intended to remain in California, but once Burt and Carole had moved there from Ohio for Burt's health he couldn't bear the thought of leaving to go to the opposite coast. He'd always dreamed of New York: the darkness of the looming buildings, the rain and the constant buzz. Photos and his favourite films always gave the impression that things were moving in New York, people were achieving, no one was sleeping. Kurt wanted to be a part of that but sunny, optimistic LA would have to do for now. New York wouldn't wait but some things were more important. Just like friendship.

He'd never asked Rachel to go with him to AMDA, her dream was so obviously New York and Broadway that he would never even suggest LA, but Finn had wanted to set up a business with Puck and it had seemed a good idea to her too at the time. In their current situation, missing Finn, singing songs that would never bring him back, Rachel and Kurt were glad they had started in LA and had spent as much time with Finn as possible. It had cemented Finn and Rachel's relationship, brought them back where they had been before the summer of the army adventure and Rachel had at least good memories to fall asleep to each night as she lay in Finn's old T-shirts.

But upon his return from Mr Schue's memorial week at glee club, Kurt looked at the sunny happiness of LA, the health conscious people around him and all the beauty. He desperately wanted to visit New York to see what he was missing out on and go to a place where reality, cutting edge fashion and witty humour were encouraged. He couldn't bear the perfection of LA anymore.

Blaine, without realising Kurt's disillusionment with LA, had posted photos he had taken on his wanderings around New York, showing his natural eye for catching glimpses of light in strange places and spotting people in amazing poses. He had deliberately avoided contacting Kurt in order to give him the space he needed to grieve with friends and family but he so desperately needed to get out of his dorm. Brad, his roommate, was constantly out of the their dorm with friends or presumably drinking and Blaine had only his books and music to keep him company. He had been given a top-notch camera as a leaving present from Cooper and he wanted to use it. Photography kept him occupied when there was nothing else to do, when he didn't want to sit in his lonely room anymore and wait for something to happen. He would post his best shots online and the more he took, the more he was able to see the unusual and catch people in unexpected poses. He would wonder about the characters he saw, what they were thinking in that exact moment when the camera caught them unaware, what had just happened in their lives. It became an obsession to take the perfect shot, reflect only truth and it was soon his most favoured hobby.

After another two weeks of silence from Kurt, Blaine posted a picture that he had taken in Grand Central Station of a tourist patiently waiting; in fact she was so still she looked afraid to move. He experimented with time-lapse exposure and took many shots of the lonely woman. Blaine had watched her for a while, saw no one approach her and after he took the photos she eventually went out on her own. Blaine was secretly impressed with his luck on the photo when he saw it and posted it immediately online.

He received many amazed comments from people he knew online asking him to explain how he had achieved such a perfect shot. He explained as best he could but it was a few days later that Kurt saw it and commented.

_This is really haunting. I love the shot and it is amazing but so dreadfully sad I find it hard to look at. _

_**I'm amazed I managed to create it! I know what you mean… I find myself staring at the photo constantly. **_

_It is fantastic Blaine, you definitely have a talent. I wonder who she is…._

_**I have no idea. She was a tourist I think, no one collected her, though she waited for at least half an hour. She was so still.**_

_I think that's what I find sad, I couldn't bear to be that still. Look at all the movement around her, all the action she's missing out on._

_**Is that your greatest fear?**_

_Yes._

It became something of a habit now that Kurt appeared to be back online in the evening, that Blaine post his best photo of the day and eagerly awaited a comment from Kurt. Eventually Blaine would post instantly on his phone when he didn't have his camera and he saw something that he couldn't miss and Kurt set his phone so he would be instantly alerted if Blaine posted. He replied so quickly that Blaine started posting more in the hope that he would notice again.

Blaine was walking around by the Plaza hotel after a class when he noticed the sky seemed to change. It darkened, a group of birds seemed to be desperate to escape and he quickly took out his phone, kneeled on the ground, surprising tourists nearby and took as many shots as his slower phone would allow. He changed the filter and posted it instantly online causing Kurt to immediately get out his phone to see what the alert was. He smiled in the middle of theatre class where he could surreptitiously sneak his phone under the table, the only class where he wasn't in a studio.

_Wow, just wow…_

_**I just saw the sky change, it's amazing here!**_

_Is that the Plaza?_

_**Yeah, my dream wedding destination for sure.**_

_Definitely! I always thought Carrie and Big should have married there. Hubbell missed a trick._

_**I love that film! **__**Memories… like the corners of my mind…**_

… _Misty water-colored memories. Not many people watch those films now, 'The Way We Were' is such a classic. _

_**Oh I've seen loads of classics. There's nothing quite like an old fashioned diva. In fact I saw that there was a showing of All About Eve that I was going to see, all on my lonesome :(**_

_Did you just do a sad face at me Blaine?! I so wish I could fly over there right now, I LOVE that film!_

_**Me too and sorry about the sad face, just sad no one else appreciates it like we do.**_

_Well you could live message the film, that way I'll enjoy it from many miles away._

_**I never have any wi-fi in the theatre, it's a little old.**_

_Text?_

There was silence on Blaine's end; no beep alert for a message for a couple of minutes and Kurt desperately wanted to erase his last suggestion. He loved talking to Blaine but to have his number? Surely that was going too far and he hardly knew him. He was about to write that Blaine should ignore his last message when Blaine simply wrote his number.

Blaine had been surprised by the suggestion, but as he thought it through he wondered why not. He had told Kurt his whole life history in the space of a few weeks and although Kurt had had difficulties to go through himself, he had taken an interest and had shared his own secrets. Blaine messaged his number before he had time to consider the consequences, though he heard his dad's reprimanding voice clearly in his head.

Kurt allowed a whole minute of silence, then… he messaged his number too. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

_You should definitely live text the film, I'm so bummed I'm missing it. _

_**You'd fly out to New York just to see that?!**_

_Not just to see that…_

* * *

_**Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night!**_

_Are you there now?_

_**Yeah, just sat down with my candy, popcorn and pop. So excited!**_

_Are you really five?!_

_**When it comes to classic movies… yes! I always remember watching them when I was a kid with my mom, I think it brings back repressed feelings. **_

_I watched it with my mom too. I think I was sick off school one day. _

_**What was your mom like?**_

_**If you don't mind me asking…**_

_No I don't mind… she was beautiful, graceful but then she would laugh at one of my dad's jokes and it was a proper loud cackle where you could see all her teeth. She was great._

_**That sounds like a perfect description of a person, I would have loved to meet her.**_

_She would have loved you I think._

_Isn't the film starting?_

_**Yeah, the lights have dimmed but I'm sitting in the back row so the light from my phone isn't going to bother anyone.**_

_Is anyone making out in the back row?!_

_**I haven't checked!**_

_**Not yet but there is a couple on the other side of my row. They look at me every so often… I think they're checking me out to see whether I'm a pervert!**_

_And are you?!_

_**NO! I take offence at that!**_

_Sorry… but you are in the back row…_

_**I was being considerate! **_

_Ok I'll let you off._

_**Dear Margo. You were an unforgettable Peter Pan. You must play it again soon. I love the tiger…**_

_In 'The Jungle Book'? You do know your Disney._

_**Of course *hurt expression***_

_Oh don't pout. I've never seen your face but I get the impression I couldn't allow you to pout. Do you look like a wounded puppy when you're sad?_

_**How did you know?!**_

_Thought so *satisfied smile* :)_

_**Have you seen the pictures of the pirate **__**Chihuahua called Yogurt?**_

_No! _

_**[insert Yogurt picture]**_

_**I don't look like Yogurt, he's too cute.**_

_But you concede that you look like a puppy when you pout?!_

_**Maybe… ;)**_

_**If nothing else, there's applause... like waves of love pouring over the footlights and wrapping you up.**_

_Eve?_

_**Yep… she sounds a bit Gaga there…**_

_Are you Gaga or Katy?_

_**Do I even need to say?!**_

_Katy?_

_**Affirmative. I take it from your profile you're a Gaga?**_

_Yes, every day is a day to search for applause and a chance to dress and impress. I often think WWGD._

_**What Would Gaga do?**_

_Correct Mr…_

_**Anderson, but don't call me that.**_

_Daddy-issues?!  
_

_**Yes**_

_Oh… sorry Blaine I was only teasing I didn't mean anything by it._

_**Don't worry, no offence taken, I just never want to be associated with him. **_

_Want to talk about it?_

_**Not really but only because I don't want to ruin this virtual theater trip :)**_

_It's almost like a date!_

As soon as it left his mind, ran from his fingers onto his text Kurt closed his eyes in panic. You couldn't erase a text, couldn't intercept a stupid joke and Blaine didn't reply straight away. Kurt's study books were forgotten as he lay sprawled on his bed awaiting a text from Blaine.

_**A very strange date where we're miles apart!**_

_**It could be though…**_

_I think I'd have to see you first._

Another moment of silence, a time where Kurt could feel the swirl in his stomach and his breath stopped.

_**Well it has been two months, maybe we could skype?**_

_**Don't worry if you'd rather not, I mean I know it's strange and you live in LA and I live in New York and…**_

_Blaine?_

_**Yes?**_

_You're rambling… I think skype sounds great. When you get back from the theater I'll have finished studying if you wanted to do it then?_

_**Sounds cool. See you then!**_

_See you then!_

_Bye Blaine_

_**Bye Kurt **_


End file.
